1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to driving aids and more particularly, to a vehicle backup monitoring and alarm system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial drivers of large commercial truck and/or tractor trailer rigs are continually faced with the task of backing their vehicles into loading docks, parking spaces and other tight positions, as well as merging on roads or interstates. These tasks become even more daunting for the occasional driver or the amateur renter who has limited or no experience in such matters. The usual solution of using side mounted mirrors provides for a limited field of view, with associated blind spots and loss of depth of vision. Using such mirrors coupled with bad judgement risks damage to people, property, and other vehicles.
One solution to such disadvantages of side mounted mirrors involve the use of video cameras and associated cab mounted monitors. The previous art consists of many examples of inventions using such cameras and monitors. Examples of such prior art include the following:
Devices constructed in accordance with these disclosures allow for the remote visualization of volume and objects located to the rear and/or sides of a motor vehicle or large truck. However, under many circumstances there is a lack of depth perception when viewing a video screen. Clearly, a means by which the actual distance from the object to the motor vehicle or truck could be viewed would be advantageous.
The prior art contains many examples of inventions which allow for the visual and/or audible annunciation of distances between objects and the motor vehicle under one""s control. Examples of such prior art include the following:
Devices constructed in accordance with these disclosures allow for the visual indication of distance to objects, but without a graphic representation of the surroundings, it is not clear to the driver what object is how close. Clearly a method that combines the actual distance to a graphic visualization would be the ideal method for insuring safety when driving and during parking or docking maneuvers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,953, issued in the name of Weiner, a system for adjusting the side mounted mirrors on a large tractor trailer rig is disclosed. This invention automatically turns the mirrors in relation to the location of the trailer portion. While this invention helps to reduce the blind spots, it does not allow for increased depth perception or for distance interpretation nor does it allow for vision on the rear of the vehicle and is thus an unsuitable solution to the aforementioned problems.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,205, issued in the name of Gauthier et al, a system by which distances to objects are displayed in small digital readouts on the side mounted mirrors themselves is disclosed. This device, while aiding in depth perception, does nothing to eliminate blind spots and the problems associated with them.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,215, issued in the name of Bolz et al., a system by which distances to a loading dock is indicated on a digital display attached to the loading dock is disclosed. However, this system functions only on loading docks equipped with such a device and is thus unsuitable for continuous monitoring of all areas behind and to the side of motor vehicles or large trucks.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No.4,214,266, issued in the name of Myers, a system which utilizes a closed circuit video system having distance measurement capabilities is disclosed. While this disclosure represents an apparatus closest in design to the present invention, it requires visual targets on the object being maneuvered to. This is clearly not acceptable in all situations where target objects are not present. It also does nothing to eliminate blind spots on the side of the motor vehicle or large truck, which will pose problems when merging lanes on a road or highway.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device and method which overcomes the problems cited above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle backup monitoring and alarm system.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle backup monitoring and alarm system that allows for the driver of a said equipped vehicle to be able to see all areas to the side or rear of the vehicle with no blind spots.
It is therefore yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle backup monitoring and alarm system that permits the driver to have a numeric indication of distance to the closest object to the rear and to both sides which is superimposed on the visual image.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle backup monitoring and alarm system that allows that sounds an alarm should the distance to the sides or rear of the vehicle to an object fall within a minimum predetermined distance.
It is therefore yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved vehicle backup monitoring and alarm system that allows the present invention to be easily installed in a permanent or temporary manner on any motor vehicle or large truck.
Briefly described according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, an improved vehicle backup monitoring and alarm system which comprises a system of three closed circuit video cameras, three laser-based distance detection systems and an associated monitor is disclosed. A camera and a laser-based distance detection system are mounted on each side, as well as the rear of the motor vehicle or large truck, and coupled to one monitor, located by the driver, which displays all three images simultaneously. The distance to the closest object, displayed by each camera, as determined by the laser-based distance detection system, is superimposed over the respective object in the monitor. If any of these said distances fall below a minimum predetermined distance, the numeric representation will flash and an audible alarm will sound.
It is a feature of the present invention to reduce the reliance on side mounted mirrors, and thus eliminate the risks associated with blind spots and lack of depth perception common when using said mirrors.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a device that can be easily produced using existing technology, materials and assembly techniques.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is simple, and therefore, inexpensive to manufacture. This savings, if passed on to the consumer, may influence the public to utilize such a device. A simple design also increases product reliability and useful product lifetime.